Gravity Falls: International Versions
This page is a list of international versions of ''Gravity Falls. ''Note: Any character names that are different in international versions are listed as their original versions on the corresponding Disney channel website. Arabic In Arabic speaking countries, the series is called "جرافيتي فولز." Voice Actors * Wafa'a Abdullah as Mabel * Abdullah Hamada as Dipper * Hesham Hamada as Grunkle Stan, Sheriff Blubs, Wax William Shakespeare, Chubby Z., Summerween Trickster Differences * There is no whisper at the end of the theme song. * "Gideon Rises" is the only episode with a cryptogram in the end credits. * Stan's initial fez was blank. The symbol was removed because of its resemblance to the controversial Shriners symbol. * Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," Stan is referred to as "عمي ستان," meaning "Uncle Stan." * Bill Cipher is just called Bill. * The Mystery Shack is referred as the Mystery Hut by tourists and "The Hut" by main characters. Bulgarian In Bulgaria, the series is called "Тайните на Гравити Фолс." Differences * Waddles is called "Тромчо," which means something like "Clumsy." * Stan's joke in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," is different. He says "My ex-wife suffers a lot... but I'm starting to feel better!" Czech In Czech and Slovak, the series is called Městečko záhad. Voice Actors Episodes 1-10 * Pavlína Kostková Dytrtová as Mabel * Robert Hájek as Dipper * Ota Jirák as Grunkle Stan * Tomáš Racek as Soos Episodes 11-20 * Klára Šimanová as Mabel * David Štěpán as Dipper * Pavel Šrom as Grunkle Stan * Bohdan Tůma as Soos * Kristýna Valová as Wendy Differences * There is no whisper at the end of the intro; instead, a voice says "Gravity Falls." However, there are still cryptograms. * Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Zlejda Stan." This is also a conjunction, but it comes from the words "Zlý" meaning "evil" and "Strejda" meaning "Uncle. He is still Dipper and Mabel's great uncle. * Character names: ** Waddles is called"Tučík" (Based on the word "tučný," meaning "fat"). In all other episodes he is called "Pašík," meaning "Piggy." ** Sev'ral Timez is called "Mocinkykrát," meaning "Many Times," but the word "many" is sweeter, like when "mom" becomes "mommy." * Episode names: ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "Příšera z jezera," meaning "Lake monster" or "Monster from the Lake." ** "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "Přichází Gideon," meaning "Gideon Begins" or "Here comes Gideon." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "Zavřený krám," meaning "Closed store." ** "Boss Mabel" is called "Šerifka Mabel," meaning "Sheriff Mabel." ** "The Deep End" is called "V hloubce," meaning "In the deep." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "V říši snů", meaning "In the land of dreams." * Blendin Blandin came from year 207012 instead of 207̃012. * When Gideon summons Bill Cipher, instead of saying "Backwards message" backwards, he says "Přijď si pro mě," which means "Come to me!" * The Gobblewonker is the Loch Ness Monster. Danish In Denmark, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice actors Differences * Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Grandonkle Stan," which just means "Great Uncle Stan." * Waddles is called "Vralte," which is the Danish translation of the word "waddle" Dutch |linkdesc = disney.nl |link = http://disneyxd.disney.nl/shows/gravity-falls|wiki = nl.gravityfalls}} In the Netherlands, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice actors * Kim van Zeben as Mabel * Finn Poncin as Grunkle Stan * Stephan Holwerda as Dipper * Fred Meijer as Soos * Nine Meijer as Wendy * Rolf Koster as Li'l Gideon * Reinder van der Naalt as Old Man McGucket * Trevor Reekers as Robbie/Grenda * Florus van Rooijen as Blendin Blandin Differences * Some whispers at the end of the intro are translated into Dutch. * Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Ome Stan," meaning "Uncle Stan." * Character names: ** Soos is "Soes." ** Old Man McGucket is translated to "Opa McGucket," meaning "Grandpa McGucket." ** Tyrone is called Leroy. ** Waddles is named "Waggel." ** Blendin Blandin is called "Mono Tonu," a pun on "monotone," referring to his dull attire. ** Rumble McSkirmish is called "Roskow van Knokkels," meaning "Roskow of Knuckles." ** Sev'ral Timez is called "Duizend Keer," which means "Thousand Times." ** In the episode "Gideon Rises," the Cute biker's name isn't revealed. Durland says "Gozer," which means something like "dude" or "pal." ** Bill Cipher is called "Bill Codex". ** Toby Determined is called "Harry Hardnekkig," meaning "Harry Stubborn." ** Deputy Durland is just simply called "Agent Durland." * Instead of "mystery twins," Soos calls Dipper and Mabel "moordtweeling," literally meaning "murder twins." It is a play on words, and roughly translates to "awesome twins." * Stan's initial fez was blank. The symbol was removed because of its resemblance to the controversial Shriners symbol. English :See Gravity Falls (TV series) for more information about the show in English. In English speaking countries, the series is called its original name, Gravity Falls. Differences * As Gravity Falls is produced at movie framerate (23.976 FPS), in regions outside the US, the audio pitch and video of the series is sped up by approximately 4% as a result of PAL speedup telecine (23.976 to 25 FPS). * In the UK, the episode "Not What He Seems" is called "He's Not What He Seems." ** The TV guides in the UK mistakenly listed the episode name as "The Return of Stan." French |link = http://www.disney.fr/souvenirs-de-gravity-falls/ |linkdesc = disney.fr |wiki = fr.gravityfalls }} In France, the series is called Souvenirs de Gravity Falls. The series is dubbed in Brussels, Belgium at the Dubbing Brothers studio. Voice Actors * Carole Baillien as Mabel * Thibaut Delmotte as Dipper * Michel Hinderickx as Grunkle Stan * Vincent Doms as Soos * Prunelle Rullens as Wendy * Alessandro Belvilacqua as Li'l Gideon and Old Man McGucket * Hervé Rey as Dipper and Li'l Gideon (when they're singing) * Tony Beck as Wax Sherlock Holmes Differences * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Oncle Stan," which means "Uncle Stan." ** Soos is called "Mousse." ** For Li'l Gideon, instead of translating "little" into the dubbed language and using it as the adjective to describe Gideon like most of the dubs do, the French version also uses an abbreviated version of "little," referring to Li'l Gideon as P'tit Gideon. "P'tit" is an abbreviation of the French "petit," meaning "small" or "little." ** Waddles is called "Dandinou," which comes from "dandinement," meaning "waddles." ** Bill Cipher is named "Bill Crypto." * Episode names: * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "Pourquoi les jeunes mariés ont souvent le bourdon? Parce que leurs femmes prennent souvent la mouche." "Bourdon" is French for bumblebee, and "avoir le bourdon" is a French expression that means "Having the blues." "Mouche" is French for "fly." "Prendre la mouche" means "Getting ticked of easily". * The episode "A Tale of Two Stans" was skipped in France, instead going from "Not What He Seems" right to "Dungeons Dungeons, and More Dungeons." German In Germany, the series is called Willkommen in Gravity Falls, which translates to "Welcome to Gravity Falls." The series is dubbed in Berlin. Voice Actors * Luisa Wietzorek as Mabel * Ozan Ünal as Dipper * Bernd Volbrecht as Grunkle Stan * Karlo Hackenberger as Soos * Giovanna Winterfeldt as Wendy * Christian Gaul as Li'l Gideon * Gerald Schaale as Old Man McGucket * Jesco Wirthgen as Bill * Julius Jellinek as Robbie * Tom Deininger as Bud Gleeful * Julia Stoepel as Pacifica * Tilo Schmitz as Manly Dan * Nick Forsberg as Thompson * Bernhard Völger as Blendin Blandin * Matti Klemm as Wax Coolio * Frank-Otto Schenk as Wax Sherlock Holmes * Rüdiger Evers as Pa * Uli Krohm as Multi-Bear * Wanja Gerick as Deep Voice Dipper Differences * Character names: ** The twins refer to Stan as "Gronkel Stan." "Gronkel" is a shortened version of "Großonkel," meaning "great uncle." ** Waddles is called "Schwabbel," meaning "flab." ** Blendin Blandin is called "Blender Blandin." * Episode and short names: ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "Angelsaison," meaning "Fishing Season." ** "Headhunters" is called "Stan verliert den Kopf," meaning "Stan loses his Head." ** "The Hand that Rocks the Mabel" is called "Mabels Verehrer," meaning "Mabel's Admirer." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "Der Lämmchen-Tanz," meaning "The Lamb Dance." ** "Dipper vs. Manliness" is called "Ein ganzer Mann," meaning "A real Man." ** "Irrational Treasures" is called "Der achteinhalb Präsident," meaning "The eight and a half President." ** "Fight Fighters" is called "Gewinner verlieren nicht," meaning "Winners don't lose." ** "Little Dipper" is called "Der Alpha-Zwilling," meaning "The Alpha-Twin." ** "Summerween" is called "Rache ist süß," meaning "Revenge is sweet." ** "Boss Mabel" is called "Die Wette," meaning "The Bet." ** "The Deep end" is called "Ein heißer Tag," meaning "The hot Day." ** "Carpet Diem" is called "Der magische Teppich," meaning "The magic Carpet." ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "Verrückt nach Jungs," meaning "There's Something About guys." ** "The Land Before Swine" is called "Schwabbel in Not," meaning "Schwabbel (Waddles) in Need." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "Gideon-Land (Teil 1)," meaning "Gideonland (Part 1)." ** "Gideon Rises" is called "Gideon Land (Teil 2)," meaning "Gideonland (Part 2)." ** "Scary-oke" is called "Zombie-Karaoke." ** "Into the Bunker" is called "Die Höhle des Autoren," meaning "The Author's Cave." ** "The Golf War" is called "Der Minigolf-Wettbewerb," meaning "The Minigolf Competition." ** "Soos and the Real Girl" is called "Eine Freundin für Soos," meaning "A Friend for Soos." ** "Blendin's Game" is called "Der Zeitwunsch," meaning "The Desired Time." ** "The Last Mabelcorn" is called "Mabel und das letzte Einhorn," meaning "Mabel and the last Unicorn." ** "Roadside Attraction" is called "Die Stan-Pines-Flirtmethode," meaning "The Stan-Pines-Flirting-Method." * Stan's initial fez was blank. * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "Meine Ex-Frau trifft mich immernoch nicht, aber sie zielt schon deutlich besser," meaning "My wife won't meet me, but her aim is getting better." This is a pun on the word "treffen," which means both "meet" and "successfully shoot." Greek In Greece, the series is called Ο Μυστικός Κόσμος του Gravity Falls, which translates to "The Secret World of Gravity Falls." Voice Actors * Dionisis Kladis * Irini Chronaki * Thodoris Tsouanatos * Giorgos Krontiris * Chrisa Samara * Giorgos Giannarakos Differences * Waddles is called "Kounistós (Κουνιστός)," meaning "rocking." Hebrew In Israel, the series is called "גרוויטי פולס," which is a transcription of the English title. Voice Actors * Daniel Magon (דניאל מגון) as Dipper * Sharon Shachal (שרון שחל) as Mabel * Amnon Wolf (אמנון וולף) as Grunkle Stan * Eran Mor (ערן מור) as Soos * Eden Gamliel (עדן גמליאל) as Wendy Differences * There isn't any whisper at the end of the theme song, even though there is an English cryptogram in every episode. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "דוד סטאן," (pronounced dod Stan) which means "Uncle Stan." ** Waddles is called "רטט (retet)," meaning "vibration." ** Lazy Susan is called "סוזן עין עצלה (Suzan eye-in atzela)," meaning "Lazy-eye Susan." ** Leaderaur is called "מנהיגבר (manhigever)," which is a combination of the words "leader (manhig)" and "man (gever)." * Episode names: ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "אי הנעימות," meaning "The Unpleasantness." ** "Irrational Treasure" is called "אוצר לא הגיוני," meaning "A Treasure That Doesn't Make Sense." ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "טירוף להקת בנים (tyruf lehakat banim)" meaning "Boy Band Madness." ** "The Deep End" is called "מים עמוקים," meaning "Deep Water". ** "Dreamscaperers " is called "מדלגי החלומות," which translates into "The Dream Skippers" or "The Dream Hoppers." * Smile Dip is called "חיוכנים", roughly meaning "Smilers." * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "אז היא שולחת לי חשבונות," meaning, "My ex wife still misses me. So she sends me bills!" * The episode "A Tale of Two Stans" was skipped in Israel, instead going from "Not What He Seems" right to "Dungeons Dungeons, and More Dungeons." * In "Dipper's Ride," one of the Disney Channel idents, after the Mystery Cart crashes into the "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign, the Disney Channel logo doesn't appear in the hole that's in its shape. Hungarian In Hungary, the series is called Rejtélyek Városkája, which translates to "Town of Mysteries." Voice Actors * Ilona Molnár as Mabel * Tamás Markovics as Dipper * János Bácskai as Grunkle Stan * Gábor Sótonyi as Soos * Éva Dögei as Wendy Differences * Waddles is called "Csámpás" (rough translation: Knock-kneed, because Mabel says: "He looks like he is.") In "Boss Mabel" he is called "Döcögi." * Stan's initial fez was blank (with the exception of the first episode). Italian In Italy, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Tiziana Martello as Mabel * Simone Lupinacci as Dipper * Domenico Brioschi as Grunkle Stan * Luca Ghignone as Soos and Robbie * Camilla Gallo as Wendy and Abuelita * Andrea Beltramo as Li'l Gideon, Deputy Derland and Gnomes * Mario Brusa as Old Man McGucket, Sheriff Blubs, Bill * Dimitri Riccio as Grenda, Cute Biker (season 1), Bud Gleeful, Blendin Blandin * Giorgio Perno as Cute Biker (season 2) * Deborah Morese as Pacifica * Elena Canone as Lazy Susan and Candy * Riccardo Lombardo as Manly Dan * Donato Sbodio as Toby Determined * Alessandro Lussiana as Thompson * Elena Bedino as Tambry * Stefano Brusa as Mermando * Marco Panzarano as Sprott * Dario Oppido as Mr. Poolcheck * Riccardo Lombardo as Agent Powers * Paolo Carenzo as Agent Trigger * Alessandro D'Errico as Smart Waddles Differences * Character names: ** Instead of "Mr. Mystery," Stan is called "Il Re del Mistero," meaning "the Mystery King." ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Prozio Stan," meaning "Great Uncle Stan." ** Instead of occasionally referring to Mabel as "Hambone," Soos instead says "polpettina," meaning "little meatball." ** Toby is called "Toby il Mastino," basically meaning "Toby the Terrier," in the sense of being stubborn. ** Waddles is called "Dondolo," meaning "Rocking." ** Pacifica has the same name, but because of phonetic differences between Italian and English, her name is pronounced "Pa'chee'f'''ee'ca''." ** The Summerween Trickster is called "il Giustiziere," meaning "the Executioner." * Episode and short names: ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "La leggenda del drago trita-ossa," meaning "The Legend of the Bone-crushing Dragon." ** "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "Il Magico Gideon," meaning "The Magical Gideon." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "Fantas-market." ** "The Time Traveler's Pig" is called "Il maialino e l'uomo che viaggiava nel tempo," meaning "The Piggy and the Man That Traveled Through Time." ** "Fight Fighters" is called "Avversari irriducibili," meaning "Diehard Opponents." ** "The Deep End" is called "Mermando il Tritone," meaning "Mermando the Merman." ** "Carpet Diem" is called "Il Segreto del Tappeto," meaning "The Carpet's Secret." ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "Il controllo della mente," "Mind Control (lit. The Control of the Mind)." ** "Land Before Swine" is called "Alla Ricerca del Maialino Perduto," meaning "The Search for the Lost Piggy." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "I catturasogni," meaning "The Dream Catchers." ** "Gideon Rises" is called "Gideonland." ** "Lefty" is called "Left Side." ** "The Hide-Behind" is called "L'Uomo Ombre," meaning "The Shadow Man." ** TV Shorts 1 and 2 are called "Episodio 1" and "Episodio 2," meaning "Episode 1" and "Episode 2." ** "Heist Movie" is called "Un Film D'Azione," meaning "An Action Movie." ** "Scary-oke" is called "Il karaoke della paura," meaning "The karaoke of fear." ** "The Golf War" is called "Vittoria ad ogni costo," meaning "Victory at every cost." ** "Soos and the Real Girl" is called "Il spirito dell'amore," meaning "The spirit of love." It's possibly a pun on the word "spirito," which also means "life." ** "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" is called "Tre storie inquietanti," meaning "Three unsettling stories." ** "Blendin's Game" is called "Il compleanno di Soos," meaning "Soos' birthday." ** "The Love God" is called "L'Appiccia cuore," meaning "The sticky heart." ** "Not What He Seems" is called "Conto alla rovescia," meaning "Countdown." * Stan's initial fez was blank. * The Mystery Shack is referred to as "il Regno del Mistero," meaning "the Mystery Kingdom." * Dipper sometimes addresses Mabel as "sorellina," (and Mabel also sometimes refers to herself as this when talking to Dipper) which means "little sister," even though she is five minutes older than him. This may have just been an oversight. * In "Tourist Trapped," when Mabel rolls down the hill, instead of saying "Yay! Grass!" she says "Yay! What beauty!" * In "Tourist Trapped," instead of saying she also likes turtles, Mabel says that turtles are her favorite animal. * In "Tourist Trapped," when Soos gives Dipper a shovel and baseball bat, instead of giving him the baseball bat "in case sees a piñata," it is in case Dipper decides to play baseball. * In "Tourist Trapped," when Jeff proposes to Mabel and says "matrimony" incorrectly, instead of saying that he can't talk today, he says that he is nervous. * "Awkward sibling hug" is "un abbraccio imbarazzato," meaning "an awkward hug." * Instead of "Duck-tective," the series is called "Il Paparo Detective," meaning "The Gander (as in a male goose) Detective." * "Why You Ackin' So Cray-Cray?" is "Perché ti comportati In modo così assurdo?" meaning "Why did you behave In that absurd manner?" * In the second TV short, "TEENZ TALK" is changed to "L'ANGOLO DEI TEENAGER," meaning "THE TEENAGER CORNER." ** Also, in this, short instead of "Peer pressure alert," it says "Cattiva strada in vista," meaning "Bad road ahead." * In "Mailbox," when Dipper asks what year the world will end, the mailbox says 3013 instead of 3012. * In "Mabel's Guide to Dating," instead of saying he loves Mabel and asks why she won't let him back into her life, "Zack" says that he loves her with all his heart. * "Into the Bunker" aired a day before "Scary-oke." Japanese In Japan, the series is called "怪奇ゾーングラビティーフォールズ (kaiki zone gravity falls)," which translates to "Bizarre Zone Gravity Falls." Voice Actors * Kozue Harashima (原島梢) as Mabel * Yūki Tai (泰 勇気) as Dipper * Koutarou Nakamura (中村浩太郎) as Grunkle Stan * Atsushi Imaruoka (伊丸岡篤) as Soos * Shiho Hisajima (久嶋志帆) as Wendy * Yoshimasa Kawata (河田吉正) as Li'l Gideon * Chiaki Mori (森千晃) as Candy * Kenji Kitamura (北村謙次) as Grenda Differences * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "スタン大叔父さん (Sutan dai ojisan)," meaning "Great Uncle Stan." ** Waddles is called "よったん" (yotan). This likely comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia "yoro" or "yororo," which represent the sound of waddling. * Episode and short names: ** "Tourist Trapped" is called "不思議な町グラビティフォールズ (Fushigina Machi Gurabiti Fooruzu)," meaning "Mysterious Town Gravity Falls." ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "幻のモンスターを探せ! (Maboroshi no Monsutaa o Sagase!)," roughly meaning "Look Out For the Phantom Monster!" ** "Headhunters" is called "スタン人形殺人事件 (Sutan Ningyou Satsujin Jiken)," roughly meaning "Stan Figure Murder Case." ** "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "超能力少年ギデオン (Chou Nouryoku Shounen Gideon)," meaning "ESP Boy Gideon." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "恐怖のコンビニ (Kyoufu no Konbini)," meaning "Convenience Store of Fear." ** "Dipper vs. Manliness" is called "男になりたい (Otoko ni Naritai)," meaning "I Want to Be a Man." ** "Irrational Treasure" is called "合衆国最大の秘密 (Gasshuukoku Saidai no Himitsu)," meaning "The Biggest Secret of the United States." ** "The Time Traveler's Pig" is called "チャンスは一度きり？(Chansuhaichido Kiri?)," meaning "Chances Are Cut Once?" (need a better translation) ** "Fight Fighters" is called "ゲームでファイト! (Geemu de Faito!)," meaning "Fight in the Game!" ** "Summerween" is called "サマーウィーンの恐怖 (Samaawiin no Kyoufu)," meaning "Fear of Summerween." ** "The Deep End" is called "プール脱出大作戦 (Puuru Dasshutsu Dai Sakusen)," meaning "Pool Escape Strategy." ** "Carpet Diem" is called "不思議なカーペット (Fushigina Kaapetto)," meaning "Mysterious Carpet." ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "愛しのボーイズバンド (Itoshino Booizubando)," roughly meaning "Love of Boy Bands." ** "The Land Before Swine" is called "赤い糸の先に (Akai Ito no Saki ni)," meaning "The Red String of Old." *** This is a pun based on the Chinese and Japanese legend of the Red string of fate, which refers to the tie between two soulmates. ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "ミステリーハウスを守れ! (Misuterii Hausu o Mamore)," meaning "Defend the Mystery House!" ** "Gideon Rises" is called "ミステリーハウスを取り戻せ!! (Misuterii Hausu o Torimodose!!) meaning "Reclaim the Mystery House!!" ** "Scary-oke" is called "怖いカラオケ (Kowai Karaoke)," meaning "Scary Karaoke." ** "Into the Bunker" is called 謎の隠れ場所" (Nazo no Kakure Basho)," meaning "The Mystery of the Hidden Place." ** "The Golf War" is called "ミニゴルフ戦争 (Mini Gorufu Sensou)," meaning "Mini Golf War." ** "Soos and the Real Girl" is called "スースと、その彼女 (Suusu to, sono Kanojo)," meaning "Soos and the Girlfriend." ** "Blendin's Game" is called "スースの誕生日 (Suusu no Tanjoubi) meaning "Soos' Birthday." ** "The Love God" is called "恋のキューピッド (Koi no Kyuupiddo)," meaning "Cupid of Love." ** The "Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained" shorts are titled "ディッパーの謎ガイド (Dippaa no Nazo Gaido)," meaning "Dipper's Mystery Guide." * In Japan, there aren't any cryptograms in the ending credits. * In some episodes, the Mystery Shack is called the "Mystery House." * The original design on Stan's fez is removed in some episodes (likely due to the negative connotation of the Shriners symbol), but not all of them. Korean In South Korea, the series is called "디퍼와 메이블의 미스터리 모험 (Dipeowa Meibeului miseuteori moheom)," which translates to "Dipper and Mabel's Mystery Adventure." Voice Actors * Jang Min-Hyeok (장민혁) * Jun Suk-Gyeong as Mabel * Lee Jang-Won (이장원) as Grunkle Stan * Yoon Dong-Gi as Soos * Kim Hyun-Ji as Wendy * Sa Sung-Ung as Old Man McGucket * Ko Seong-il (고성일) as Bill Differences * Character names: ** Mabel is referred to by Dipper as his younger sister (여동생 Yeodongsaeng). ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "할아버지" (Harabeoji), which is translates to "Grandfather." However, he is once called Grand-Uncle (삼촌 할아버지 Samchon Harabeoji), but according to the traditional Korean's relationship Model, Grand-Uncle is actually called "Jongjobu" (종조부) in honorific words. But non-honorific words such as Elder Grandfather (큰 할아버지) or Younger Grandfather (작은 할아버지) are not used at all. ** Soos is called "오빠" (Oppa) by Mabel and "형" (Hyeong) by Dipper, which both mean "Older * There are transcriptions of Dipper's, Mabel's and Stan's name in Korean in the intro (디퍼 "Dipper," 메이블 "Mabel," 스탠 " Stan"). * In the credits there are cryptograms, but there is no whispering at the end of the intro. * At the beginning, the sign "Welcome to Gravity Falls" in the first episode is subtitled "딱따구리 마을에 오신 걸 환영합니다!" (Ddakddaguri maeure oshin geol hwanyeonghamnida), which translates to "Welcome to the Woodpecker Town!" instead of "Welcome to Gravity Falls." * The Mystery Shack is called "미스터리 하우스" (Miseuteori hauseu, "Mystery House"). * The "backward message" in Gideon's spell in "Gideon Rises" was replaced by a different spell. * "Widdle Ol Me" is not redubbed in Korea, and is subtitled instead. Mandarin In Taiwan, the series is called "神秘小鎮大冒險 (shén mì xiǎo zhèn dà mào xiǎn)," which translates to "Big Adventures in the Mysterious Small Town." Voice Actors * Xie Jiao Juan (謝佼娟) as Mabel and Wendy * Niu Kaiyang (鈕凱暘) as Dipper * Wang Hsi-Hua (王希) as Grunkle Stan and Sheriff Blubs * Mabo Jiang (馬伯強) as Soos, Deputy Derland, Li'l Gideon, Old Man McGucket, Blendin Blandin, Jeff Differences * Stan's initial fez was blank. * The Mystery Shack is called the "神祕屋" (shén mì wū), meaning "Mystery House." * "The Inconveniencing" is called "麻煩事" (má fán shì), meaning "Trouble." * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "My ex-wife still misses me, but she could never think in the first place!" This is likely a play on the Chinese word 想 (xiang) which means both "missing" and "thinking," so he's insulting his ex-wife by saying she has never had an intelligent thought before. Norwegian In Norway, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Lena Meieran as Mabel * Sigbjørn Solheim as Dipper * Lars Berteig Andersen as Robbie * Henrik Horge as Rumble McSkirmish Differences * Old Man McGucket is called "Gamle McGucket," meaning "Old McGucket." Persian In Iran, the series is called "آبشار جاذبه," which translates to "Attractive Waterfall." Voice actors Differences * There are several differences in the theme song. ** The theme song has lyrics. (The lyrics roughly translate to "Hey, sing, uncle / A waterfall and a river filled with water / A happy, healthy family / The waterfall is attractive / And the adventures are interesting / And the air possibly "educational stories" full of joy, full of laughter / Come on, the cartoon has started / Sit down and watch") ** The frame of Bill Cipher does not flash on the screen at the end. ** The Disney trademark isn't there. This is likely because, in Iran, the series is shown on "Persian Toon," a channel that is not affiliated with Disney. Polish In Poland, the series is called "Wodogrzmoty Małe," which translates to "Small Waterthunders." Voice Actors * Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz as Mabel * Paweł Ciołkosz as Dipper * Jarosław Boberek as Grunkle Stan * Waldemar Barwiński as Ford * Jakub Szydłowski as Soos * Julia Kołakowska-Bytner as Wendy * Dominika Kluźniak as Li'l Gideon * Wojciech Paszowski as Old Man McGucket, Wax Larry King * Grzegorz Drojewski as Blendin Blandin * Klaudiusz Kaufmann as Jeff * Zbigniew Konopka as Sheriff Blubs * Jacek Król as Manly Dan * Janusz Wituch as Old Man McGucket, Toby Determined, Wax Sherlock Holmes, Bud Gleeful, Thompson Differences * All English text is read out loud by a lector, or sometimes by a present character whose mouth happens to be off screen at the time. ** This includes the show's title at the end of the opening sequence, which makes it difficult to hear the whispers, which are most likely either missing or left untranslated, as all of the cryptograms are left in English. * The town of Gravity Falls is called "Wodogrzmoty Małe," which can be translated as "Small Waterthunders," but it's referred to as just "Wodogrzmoty" most of the time. * The Mystery Shack is called "Grota Tajemnic," meaning "Cave of Mysteries" and "Tajemnicza Chata," meaning "Mysterious Shack." * Character names: ** Grunkle Stan is called "Wujek Stanek (Uncle Stan)," and is Dipper and Mabel's uncle, rather than great uncle. ** Instead of using her name, Dipper sometimes refers to Mabel as "sister" (the English word), which doesn't mean anything in Polish. Mabel sometimes calls Dipper "braciszek (little brother)," as well, as she also rarely uses the English word "brother" to refer to him. This no longer happens in Season 2. ** Old Man McGucket is just called "Stary McGucket," which translates to "Old McGucket." ** Lazy Susan is called "Leniwa Klucha," which means "Lazy Dumpling." ** Waddles is called "Naboki", which means "Sideways." ** Blendin Blandin is called "Blendin Blondyn," "blondyn" meaning a person with blonde hair. ** Grenda is called "Gruba," meaning "fat" and Candy Chiu is "Cuksa Chiu" (the word "cuks" being short for "cukierek," which means "candy"). The English names are used instead in Season 2. ** Sev'ral Timez is called "Raz, dwa, trzy, pięć (One, two, three, five)." ** Bill Cipher is called "Bill Cyferka," meaning (Bill Digit). ** The Shape Shifter is called "kształtomistrz," meaning "shapemaster." ** Mayor Befufflefumpter's name is "Brzęczyszczykiewicz," a reference to a well-known Polish tongue twister, originally used as a fictional name in a Polish film. * Episode and short names: ** "Carpet Diem" is just called "Dywan," meaning "Carpet." ** "The Deep End" is called "Na samym dnie," meaning "At the very bottom." ** "Into the Bunker" is just called "W bunkrze," meaning "The bunker." ** "Not What He Seems" is called "Nie taki jak się wydaje," meaning "Not As He Seems." ** "The Stanchurian Candidate" is just called "Stankowy Kandydat", meaning "Stan Candidate". ** "The Last Mabelcorn" is called "Mabel i zaczarowane królestwo jednorożców", meaning "Mabel and Magical Unicorns Kingdom". ** The "Mabel's Guide to" shorts are referred to as "Mabel zdradza tajniki," literally meaning "Mabel reveals the secrets of." ** The "Mabel's Scrapbook" shorts are referred to as "Pamiętnik Mabel," meaning "Mabel's Diary." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo," is called "Pamiętnik Mabel: Wyprawa do zoo," meaning, "Mabel's Diary: A Trip to the Zoo." * In the first few episodes, the town's name is left untranslated. * In Polish there are two different words for nephews and nieces - from the sister's side (siostrzeniec) and from the brother's side (bratanek). Dipper and Mabel are from Stan's sister's side. * In "Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "My wife was knitting, but then a tramway rode over her and she fell!" The joke is that the word "to knit" literally means "to make wires on," and tramways are usually on some sort of wires. * Smile Dip is called "Halunki," which means "magic mushrooms" or "hallucinations" in Polish slang. * In the episode "The Inconveniencing," Dipper admits to being 10 years old, rather than 12. The change was deployed due to Polish numbers. In Polish, numbers ended by "naście" (four'teen' - czter'naście') start from eleven and above. The twins couldn't be twelve (twelve - dwa'naście') because they would be "teens" (in Polish - nastolatki) already. In the rest of the episodes, Dipper and Mabel are still twelve. * In "Dreamscaperers," there is no backwards message from Gideon when he is summoning Bill Cipher. * In "A Tale of Two Stans," there is backwards message from McGucket but he doesn't say "Bill Cipher Triangle". Portuguese (Brazil) On Brazil, the series is called Gravity Falls: Um Verão de Mistérios. The series is dubbed in São Paulo. Voice Actors * Bianca Alencar as Mabel * Thiago Keplmair as Dipper * Marcelo Pissardini as Grunkle Stan * Cesar Marchetti as Soos * Samira Fernandes as Wendy * Wendell Bezerra as Li'l Gideon * Gabriel Noa as Grenda Differences * Character names: ** The twins refer to Stan as "Tivô Stan." "Tivô" is a mixture of the words "tio," meaning "uncle," and "avô," meaning "grandfather." ** Gideon is called "Gideão," and "Gideãozinho" when referred to as "Lil' Gideon." ** In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Mabel names Waddles "Ginga," meaning "swings." In his later appearances he's called "Waddles." * All of the cryptograms are translated to Portuguese. * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says "A minha ex-mulher ainda me mata! Ela está melhorando a pontaria," meaning, "My ex-wife will annoy me eventually! Her aim is getting better!" The joke here is that "annoys" can also mean "kills." * Smile Dip is called "Patê Sorriso," which means "Smile Spread." * In "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Mabel and Dipper got the time machine, Mabel says: "Vamos pegar dois dinossauros e forçar eles a namorar," meaning, "Let's get two dinosaurs and force them to make out," instead of "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!" * Two of the Manotaurs' names are changed: Testosteraur is Testosterauro and Pubertaur is Pubertor. * Summerween is called Halloween in "Candy Monster." * Sev'ral Timez is called "Sem Parar" ("NonStop"). Candy Chiu makes a phonetic pun where she says , meaning, "I want to kiss you NonStop!" * The monster from "Tooth" speaks normally instead of backwards. Portuguese (Portugal) In Portugal, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Solange Santos as Mabel * João Pedro Jesus as Dipper * Rui de Sá as Grunkle Stan * José Nobre as Soos and Old Man Mcgucket * Adriana Moniz as Wendy * Mário Redondo as Li'l Gideon * Carla Garcia as Pacifica * Tiago Retré as Robbie Differences * All of the cryptograms are translated to Portuguese. * The whisper at the end of the opening theme song is obviously translated. However, when the audio is reversed, it`s still hard to understand what the man is saying. * Some of the final credits cryptograms are decoded. * Character names ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Tio Stan" meaning "Uncle Stan." ** Waddles is called "Bolas," which means "balls". It can also mean "chubby". ** Old Man Mcgucket is called "Velho Mcgucket". "Velho" means old. ** Gideon is called "Pequeno Gideon", when referred to as "Lil' Gideon". * Smile Dip is called "Tiras Divertidas," which loosely means "Fun Sachets" or "Fun Packets". * In some episodes, The Mystery Shack is referred to as "Cabana Mistério" or "A Cabana do Mistério" ("The Shack of Mystery", basically). * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says "A minha mulher já não me fala... Mas eu também não quero ouvi-la," meaning, "My ex-wife doesn't talk to me anymore... But I don't want to hear her either!" * The "Lamby Lamby Dance" is called "A Dança do Cordeirinho", which translates to "The Little Lamb`s Dance." * For some reason, in the episode "Summerween," instead of saying "Doçes ou Travessuras" ("Trick-or-Treat"), the kids who show up at Stan`s door say "Queremos Doçes" (literally meaning "We Want Candy"). * In the episode "The Time Traveler's Pig," right after Mabel wins Waddles and picks him up, there is no sound when he grunts. This was most likely a technical error. Romanian In Romania, the series is called Ciudăţeni. Voice Actors * Claudia Prec as Mabel * Marius Draguş as Dipper * Petre Lupu as Grunkle Stan * Gabriel Costin as Soos * Cosmin Seleşi as Li'l Gideon * Damian Victor Oancea as Robbie, Summerween Trickster, Mermando * Adina Lucaciu as Pacifica * Viorel Cojanu as Cute Biker, Lee, Deputy Durland * Serban Pavllu as Manly Dan, Mr. Poolcheck * Ciprian Cojenel as Blendin Blandin * Oana Mărgineanu/Adina Lucaciu as Candy * Boris Petroff as Toby Determined * Costina Ciuculică as Tambry, Shandra Jimenez * Viorel Ionescu as Sev'ral Timez Differences * Character names: ** Manly Dan is called "Sexy Dan." ** Waddles is called "Pufuleţ," a derivative of "Pufulete," which means "rod, corn puff." * Episode names: ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "Nebune după băieţi," which means "Crazy about Boys." ** "Land Before Swine" is renamed "Răpirea porcului," which means "The abduction of the pig." Russian In Russia, the series is called "Гравити Фолз." Voice Actors * Anton Kolesnikov (Антон Колесников) as Dipper * Nataliya Tereshkova (Наталья Терешкова) as Mabel * Vladimir Gerasimov (Владимир Герасимов) as Grunkle Stan * Diomid Vinogradov (Диомид Виноградов) as Soos * Olga Shorohova (Ольга Шорохова) as Gideon & Wendy (Season 1) * Tatiana Vesyolkin (Татьяна Весёлкина) as Wendy (Season 2) * Mikhail Tikhonov (Михаил Юрьевич Тихонов) as Old Man McGucket * Denis Nekrasov (Денис Некрасов) as Robbie Differences * The cipher at the end of each series was translated from English into Russian. * The Russian version of the show also has a translated whisper saying " ", ("three letters back") although it's not backwards. * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Uncle Stan". ** Stan is often referred to as "Mr. Mystery". ** Waddles is called "Pukhlya (Пухля)," meaning "plump." * Episode names: ** "Tourist Trapped" is called "Secrets of Gravity Falls." ** "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is called "Mabel and Little Gideon." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "From Dusk Till Dawn." ** "Double Dipper" is called "Dipper and the Attack of the Clones." ** "Fight Fighters" is called "Flee or Fight." ** "Bottomless Pit!" is called "The Abyss!" ** "Boyz Crazy" is called "Love Madness." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "Prisoners of the Mind." * * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "My wife says, she'd have rather married the Devil. But you can't marry your next of kin!" Spanish (Latin America) Dubbed in Argentina, in Latin America, the series is called Gravity Falls: Un Verano De Misterios. Voice Actors * Sol Nieto as Mabel * Alejandro Graue as Dipper * Carlos Celestre as Grunkle Stan * Sergio Bermejo as Soos, Sheriff Blubs, Additional voices * Natalia Bernodat as Wendy * Demián Velazco Rochwerger as Li'l Gideon * Leto Dugatkin as Robbie * Pablo Gandolfo as Bill, Blendin Blandin, Additional voices * Agustina Priscila as Candy * Ariel Cister as Toby Determined, Flavor Pups, Additional voices * Maria Elena Molina as Lazy Susan * Patricio Lago as Lee and Additional voices * Marcos Abadi as Thompson and Additional voices Differences * There's no whisper at the end of the theme song. * The cryptograms are translated * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Tío Stan," meaning "Uncle Stan." ** Lazy Susan is called "Linda Susan" which means "Pretty Susan." ** Some of the Manotaurs' names are changed: Testosteraur is "Testosterón," Pubertaur is "Puberto," Pituitaur is "Hipofisterón," Beardy is "Barbón" (a term meaning a bearded man or a man with a large beard) and Leaderaur is "Liderán." ** Waddles is called "Pato," meaning "duck." ** Rumble McSkirmish is called "Rudo McGolpe'," meaning "Rude McPunches." ** Sev'ral Timez is called "Variaz Vecez (Several times)." This allows Candy Chiu to make a phonetic pun about giving them "Varios Besos," meaning "Several Kisses." ** Bill Cipher is called "Bill Clave," which means "Bill Key." * Episode and shorts names: ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "La Tienda Embrujada," meaning "The Haunted Shop." ** "Summerween" is called "Súper Halloween," meaning "Super Halloween." ** "Carpet Diem" is called "Aprovecha la Alfombra," meaning "Seize the Carpet," making the same play on the phrase "carpe diem" but translating it into Spanish. ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "Escapando de los Sueños," "Escaping Dreams." ** "Into the Bunker" is called "Visita al Refugio," meaning "A Visit to the Bunker" ** "The Love God" is called "Cupido," meaning "Cupid." ** "Lefty" is called "The Left Man." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Move" is called "Mabel's Scrapbook: Cinema." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Trip to the Farm School." ** "The Inconveniencing" is called "The Haunted Shop." * In "Tourist Trapped" Mabel refers to Gompers as "amiga," which is the feminine form of "friend" used to address girls, but Gompers is a boy. This may have just been an oversight. * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "Mi esposa aún me quiere.. aún me quiere golpear," roughly meaning, "My ex-wife still loves me... me getting punched!" * Smile Dip is called "Sonrisa Dulce," which means "Sweet Smile." * Summerween is called "Súper Halloween." ** In "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Mabel and Dipper got the time machine, Mabel says: "¡Vayamos por dos mamuts y obliguémoslos a que se casen! (let's go for two mammoths and force them to get married!)" instead of "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!" * The giant head in the Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained episode "Tooth" bellows a different message: "A new age begins 618... new age... 618." Spanish (Spain) In Spain the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Sara Heras as Mabel * Sergio García Marín (season 1) / Adrián Viador (season 2) as Dipper * Miguel Zúñiga as Grunkle Stan * Francisco Javier Martínez as Soos * Elena Palacios as Wendy * Adolfo Moreno as Li'l Gleeful Differences * Waddles is called "Bamboleos," meaning "wobbles." * Episode and shorts names: ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is called "La Leyenda del Zampabollos," meaning "The Legend of Zampabollos." While there is no exact translation for "zampabollos," it can mean "greedy pig," "glutton" or "coarse individual." ** "The Deep End" is called "Prueba de Calor," meaning "Heat Test." ** "Dreamscaperers" is called "Escapemos del sueño," "Escaping the Dream." ** "The Love God" is called "El Cupido," meaning "The Cupid." ** "Lefty" is called "The Left Man." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Move" is called "Mabel's Scrapbook: Cinema." ** "Mabel's Scrapbook: Trip to the Farm School." * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "Mi mujer me extraña. ¡Me extraña que siga hablándome," meaning, "My wife misses me. It's weird she's still talking to me!" This is a pun on "me extraña," which means both "misses me" and "is weird me." Swedish In Sweden, the series is called Gravity Falls. Voice Actors * Cecilia Wrangel Schoug as Mabel * Freddy Åsblom as Dipper * Ole Ornered as Grunkle Stan * Alex Kantsjö as Soos * Anneli Heed as Wendy and Candy * Linus Ingelsbo as Li'l Gideon, Old Man McGucket, Deputy Durland, Blendin Blandin Differences * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "uncle". ** Waddles is called "Rultan." * Gideon's American flag pin is missing. * It is never mentioned that Gravity Falls is located in Oregon. * Instead of asking if he has a word-a-day calendar in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," Stan asks if Gideon has a new book with lots of big words in it. * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "Vad är det för skillnad på en flickvän och en fru? Ungefär 25 kilo," meaning "What's the difference between a girlfriend and a wife? About 55 pounds!" * In "Irrational Treasure," the man from the old film says that he was going to "disappear mysteriously" instead of being shot. Turkish In Turkey, the series is called Esrarengiz Kasaba. Voice Actors * Selin Öztürk as Mabel * Ali Hekimoğlu as Dipper (Season 1) * Sercan Gidişoğlu as Dipper (Season 2) * Ercan Demirel as Grunkle Stan * Cüneyt Sayıl as Soos * Nurhan Yılma as Wendy Differences * Character names: ** Instead of a conjunction of "great" and "uncle," the twins refer to Stan as "Harika Amca Stan" meaning "Great Uncle Stan." ** Waddles is called "Paytak," in Season 1, but in season two they change it to Waddles. * Stan's initial fez was blank. The symbol was removed because of its resemblance to the controversial Shriners symbol. But they added it again ın Season 1 Episode 14 (in not intro) and 15 (in intro and entire episode) * In some episodes, the town Called "Esrarengiz Kasaba (Eerie Town)," but in some episodes the town is called "Yerçekimi Şelaleleri (Gravity Falls)." * Instead of a conjunction of "Summer and Halloween," the holiday is named as "Yaz Cadılar Bayramı," meaning "The Summer Halloween." Ukrainian Voice Actors Differences * Episode names: ** "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is "Легенда про чудовисько," meaning "The Legend of the Beast." ** "The Deep End" is "Саме дно," meaning "From the Deep End." ** "Carpet Diem" is "Килим спотикання," meaning "Carpet stumble." ** "Boyz Crazy" is "Хлопчики як зірки," meaning "Boys are like stars." ** "Dreamscaperers" is "Стрибуни по сновидіннях," meaning "Dream jumpers." ** "Gideon Rises" is "Ґідеон повертається," meaning "Gideon Returns." * In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Stan's joke is different. He says, "Яку жінку люблять найбільше? Ту, з якою розлучилися," meaning, "What kind of woman do you love the most? The one that you've divorced!" See also *Gravity Falls: Broadcast List Category:Lists Category:Gravity Falls